A Promise is A Promise
by stellar asterism
Summary: Being late can have some really interesting consequences.


He was done for. Utterly and completely done for.

"Thanks for the gift, Yao. I really appreciate it."

Somehow, Ivan's tone sounded a little too insincere. Or had he always spoken like that? He couldn't really tell; there wasn't much of a difference.

"Do you want something to eat? I can always reheat the leftovers."

Leftovers. Well, it was nothing to be surprised of, really. He was almost four hours late; it would only be natural for Ivan to have had dinner first...

"I haven't had dinner as well, so we can eat together, as promised."

...Wait, what?

"Why... Why haven't you eaten?" Yao quietly, tentatively asked, his tone both nervous and worried. "You didn't have to wait for me. I would have understood if—"

"Ah, but I don't like breaking promises," Ivan calmly interrupted, turning to face the smaller nation walking behind him, "I don't like people who break promises, so I try not to be one of them." He smiled. "You promised we'd have dinner together, right?"

"Yes, but—"

"Which is why I waited, naturally," he continued, turning away from the dark-haired nation and resuming walking. "Yao can be so silly sometimes."

"I, I see..." Yao paused for a moment before continuing. "I'm... I'm sorry for being late. I really didn't mean to."

"Oh, it's alright," the Russian replied, his tone light and casual, despite of the rather eerie air surrounding him, "Besides, you've brought me some presents." He gave the sunflower and the box of sweets he were holding a fond look before his smile twisted into a devilish smirk. "But I'll be expecting more, of course..."

The smaller nation gulped silently, hesitating for a moment before continuing to follow Ivan. Well, it was his fault for being late in the first place, anyway. It would be very irresponsible for him to shirk away from the consequences, even when it involved a certain Ivan Braginski.

—

The first thing he felt when he woke up was exhaustion, and then pain.

Yao blinked a few times, adjusting his eyes to the light, moving his body slowly. His back hurt, his wrists hurt—heck, his whole body hurt. He sighed, lifting an arm slowly, letting his hand hover above his face for a moment before dropping it onto his forehead softly. There were rope burns on his wrists, the marks still clearly visible—not surprising, really, considering how it had just been made a couple of hours ago.

The dark-haired nation let out another sigh, turning his head towards the blond sleeping next to him.

He honestly couldn't believe that this was the same Ivan who had so forcefully tied him up last night. How could someone who had been so...so violent look so darn peaceful when he's sleeping?

...And he must be crazy for thinking that Ivan looked adorable like that.

Yao sighed for the third time that morning, frowning as he reached out to play with the Russian's hair. He stroked the hair softly, absentmindedly twirling several strands around his finger.

Yes, he really must be crazy for still thinking that Ivan looked adorable while asleep.

"Nn..."

The smaller nation hastily withdrew his hand, watching quietly as the other's eyes opened slowly.

"Ah... Morning, Yao..." Ivan sleepily murmured, a soft smile on his lips.

Yao was silent for a moment before letting out another sigh, lips curving into a relenting smile.

"Hmm? Yao, what's wrong?" the blond innocently asked, the smile fading.

"It's nothing," Yao replied, shaking his head slightly, "I'm probably just a bit tired."

"Oh, is that so?" Ivan smiled once again. "Then you should just sleep some more."

For a moment, the dark-haired nation wondered if it would be wise of him to agree to that. The bed was very much comfortable, yes, but he wasn't sure if he should stay here any longer, especially after last night's—

"I won't do anything, you know," the Russian suddenly said, as if he was able to read the other's mind.

Yao shot him a somewhat incredulous look before finally deciding to give in. "Fine, but wake me up before noon, aru," he said with a resigning tone as he closed his eyes.

"_Da_, I will, don't worry," he cheerfully replied, slowly wrapping an arm around the smaller nation, pulling him closer as he visibly drifted back to sleep.


End file.
